Meet My Family
by monkeygirl77
Summary: The cackle behind him made his skin crawl, the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, as he ran for the back exit. The chill got deeper and deeper the closer the thing got to him, and he gave a nervous scream when he swore he felt an ice cold hand graze over his shoulder. He'd much rather be with his father, or uncles, warm and dry and safe. He regrets offering to help.


Thunder crashed overhead as he turned the corner, illuminating the empty hallway, the two of them as they ran, rain pelting against what few panes of glass that were left in the old windows. Heart racing, he didn't have to look behind him to know that his chaser was still hot on his heels, if he had access to his powers, he would merely teleport himself out, alas, he did not.

_"What a pretty little specimen!"_

He had offered to help on this hunt, trying to make himself seem useful, and he enjoyed such things, but now he was regretting it. He wanted nothing more than to be out of here, away from this beast, dry and warm, most certainly curled in his father's embrace. To feel his strong arms wrapped around him, warm and comforting, the only things able to keep the nasty of the world away from him. Tucked safely away in his chest, a stubbly chin resting on top of his head or shoulder as it usually was, close enough to feel the soft exhale and the warm breath brush against his cheek or ear.

_"We are going to have such fun, you and me, such fun!"_

The cackle behind him made his skin crawl, the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, as he ran for the back exit. The chill got deeper and deeper the closer the thing got to him, and he gave a nervous scream when he swore he felt an ice cold hand graze over his shoulder.

_"I want to feel you, smell you, _play _with you, my new toy!"_

Just a bit further, he just had to get outside, into the storm, the safety of the thunder and rain. Cheat heaving painfully, he slammed his hands into the double doors, not watching as they banged open, crashing into the walls on the other side, and the other chased him out into the turmoil around them.

Dark eyes twinkled as he was backed into the corner, the trees bending in their dance with the wind as their partner. Lightning crashed dangerously, a loud boom of thunder drowned out the things insane laughter, and he braced himself just incase.

**"Jack."**

The boy looked up at the call, smiling despite the situation as the fingers curled around him carefully, he turned in time to see the look of devasting horror wash over his would-be capturer. He was pulled up and away, secured safely on the palm of one hand. The sick bastard chasing him gave a shout of fright as he too was lifted, not as gently as the boy had been, by the back of his shirt. It dangled midair, secure in the strong grip of his own giant capturer and squeaked in fright at the eyes that glared down at it.

**"Are you alright, my little one?"**

Jack nodded up at his father, breathing slowing down by the minute, heart beginning to calm.

**"You are shivering, soaked completely through, small thing."**

His father pulls him close, just as he desired, against his broad chest, hands blocking him from the grasp of the rain.

**"Little one?"**, he turns at the other voice, **"Introduce us to your friend?"**

"Sure, uncle Michael."

The thing in the oldest archangel's grasp gasped in terror, turning to look at the Nephilim specimen in horror, "_Did you say __**'uncle'**__?"_

Jack nodded, smiling from the safety of his father's hands, nodding towards each other and pointing them out for affect.

"Meet my uncles; Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel." He pointed up at the one who held him, "And my dad."

_"__You're…You're the child of an Archangel….?"_

"They're gonna _destroy _you."

**AN: Another Luci and Jack fluff shot, I just imagine the Winchesters using their resident Nephilim as bate on hunts and the Archangels finding out and throwing caution to the wind when it comes to their nephew, and interrupting every single hunt in their true giant forms for dramatic affect.**


End file.
